


Just between us

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Old Fic, Oneshot, Teasing, age gap, implied suggestive themes, pj and error are not related, really just a few dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: His dad didn't need to know what he gets up to
Relationships: Error sans/paperjam, Errorpaper, error/pj, paperjam/error sans, pj/error
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Just between us

**Author's Note:**

> an old fic that i finally finished

“Alright PJ i’m heading off,if something happens, call me okay?” said Ink as he was about to leave the doorway.

  
  


PJ smiled and made a tiny salute towards the older skeleton “Don’t worry! I’ll be fine!”

Ink chuckled before giving the inky teen a quick peck on the cheek and closed the door behind him leaving the kid alone in the house for the time being.

PJ pressed his head against the door,waiting to make sure Ink had surely left.Once he was all clear,he quickly dashed his way up to his bedroom and closed the door behind him,locking it.

He quickly took a deep inhale as he felt his soul beat in his chest anxiously.

  
  


_ Alright PJ you know what to do  _ He thought.

“Error~!” he called out to the quietness of his bedroom.

Nothing.

PJ scratched his head,perhaps he didn’t do it right?

“Err---” he yelped as he felt something cover his eyes.

  
  


A deep voice chuckled, sending a shiver down the Teen’s spine “ **guess who~?** ”

PJ excitedly whipped around to face the glitchy skeleton “Error!”

The ink blob pulled himself into the glitch’s embrace,nuzzling into his dust-cover clothes and pressing himself into the warmth,Error gently clasped his hand under the blob’s chin and carefully pulling him into a soft kiss,PJ didn’t argue and kissed back enjoying the taste of the older skeleton.

  
  


Error broke the kiss to speak “ **didja miss me love~?** ”

“You know I do,you were gone _ foreverrr _ ” he whined,trying to kissed Error again but was stopped by the glitch’s pressing his thumb against his lip’s.

“ **Hehe we have alot to talk about** ” He replied,carefully leading the minor towards the bed.

PJ sighed “you’re right”

Error quickly swooped the ink blob into his arms making PJ squeaked,his face lit up to a bright pink.Error laughed as he placed a kiss on his cheek allowing PJ’s face to get even more pink.

  
  
  


“ **Adorable~”** Error teased sitting on the teen’s bed with Paperjam in his embrace.

“S-shut up” He replied back as he turned around to face Error,sitting on the elder’s lap.

“ **Hmm nah** ” Error smirked “ **so how’ve you been kiddo?** ”

PJ thought for a moment,regaining some composure “i-i’m alright,i just miss you alot lately”

Error cupped the teen’s cheek,gently caressing it watching PJ melt onto his hand.It was adorable seeing how touch starved his was,he wanted to see more of it.

  
  


“ **I missed ya too dear,there’s never a second where my thoughts aren’t about you** ” Error admitted,it was true--some thoughts were cute like holding hands and hugs others were...well a bit darker and may try when he was a bit older.

“How sweet of you~” PJ purred before head butting the glitch in the chest.

The two laided there comfortable in each other’s embrace for a while as they missed their contact, Paperjam pulled himself closer to Error’s body allowing himself to feel the Glitch’s warm soul beating through his chest.

Error tenderly trailed his hand down the teen’s back,watching him shiver under his touch--he should really restrain himself from doing anything dirty but he couldn’t help but tease the minor every now and then.The glitch’s hand slowly went to his hips and trailed small circles around them with his thumb.

“Mhm~ Errorrr” PJ whined,mumbling into his chest.

“ **What~?** ” he chuckled,raising a brow.

PJ softly slap his chest “ _ stahp being such a teaseee _ ”

  
  


“ **Can’t help it love~** ” he giggled

PJ looked up from his chest “If you want to do dirty things to me you’re gonna have to wait”

That caught the glitch off guard,a blue hue dusted across his face.

“ **I wasn’t planning t-that** ” He pouted,glancing away, PJ smirked finally getting his payback.

_ Shit, _ his thoughts were getting dirty again--that kid could really read him like a book.

“However it wouldn’t be here” Paperjam continued on, “somewhere else,I don't wanna do it here”

“ **Why not?** ” Error asked,this was definitely awkward to talk about.

“If dad ever found out,it would be the end of our relationship” PJ sighed hiding again in his chest.

  
  


Error rolled his eyes cupping PJ’s face and pulling him up to his view.

“ **Don’t worry about him love,let’s just focus on the now** ” He reassured him,looking into his magenta eyes.

“But..what if he kicks me out of the house? Where would i go?” PJ respond,fidgeting with a bit of Error’s shirt,avoiding eye contact with the elder.

Error thought for a moment, “ **You could live with me** ”

PJ looked up at him “in the anti-void?”

Error gave a toothy grin, “ **yeah,then we wouldn’t be bothered by that starving artist** ”

The Ink blob really didn’t appreciate him mocking his dad but he did make a point and continued to listen.

“ **We could watch undernolva all day and cuddle--oh we could start gaze too** ” he continued to ramble on making various gestures with his hands.

PJ softly smiled watching his lover talk,it helped calm him down--even if that possibility were to happen his glitchy lover would be there for him and that would be enough but for now he’ll try to keep it a secret.

  
  


No one else could know.

He brushed off that thought before gently placing a peck on top of Error’s forehead which snapped him out of ramble,the elder was caught off guard but smirked and happily pulled PJ into a soft kiss.The ink blob felt his face heat up again as the sensation of the elder’s lip pressed against his,he curled his arms around his neck pulling him closer--gasping at the sensation of the glitch’s tongues touching his teeth but was quickly shushed by the older skeleton kissing him once more.

Their soft kisses slowly turned into a makeout session as Error teasefully licked the teen’s teeth as to ask for entrance–causing PJ to moan,allowing him to go in and explore his mouth. The teen continued to moan as Error’s Tongues intertwined with his trying to fight for dominance— _ gosh the teen’s noises were so cute _ he could only think as he continued to swirl and explore his mouth.

The tension between the two was getting hot and steamy,allowing Error to slip his hands under PJ’s jacket carefully shifting the coat off of him,exposing his tender shoulder.

“Hmmp~” the teen whimpered,feeling the contact of cool air sting against his neck

Error was such a tease to the teen–things were about to get even better until——

“Pj! I’m home!”

Both skeletons quickly broke from their kiss.

“Shit” the hot and bothered teen murmured,adjusting his jacket “i didn’t expect him to come back so soon”

“ **And things were just about to get fun** ” Error huffed.

PJ hopped off the bed “i know but you have to go now”

The ink blob turned to face the older skeleton “i..don’t want you to leave yet”

“ **I know sweetheart but there’s always next time** ” He replied,sitting up from the bed and cupping PJ’s face.

  
  


Error gave PJ a small peck on the lips, “ **just called my name~** ”

  
  
  


The door clicked open.

“PJ,there you are!” Ink called out.

Paperjam whipped around,his shoulders raised and smile quiet tense,a bit of ink sweat rolled down his forehead.

“Have you just been in your room all alone while I was gone?” The elder artist asked.

PJ looked back behind him,seeing that Error wasn’t around.

The younger skeleton quickly whipped around,”yep!—just me,a-all alone in my room,hehe”

Ink gave a confused glance at his child before shrugging it off,”well in that case kiddo,help me with bringing in the groceries will you?”

“Um—sure dad!” He said,following his dad of the door.

The young Ink blob grabbed the handle and shut the door behind him,his secrets were to stay in there—never to be revealed.

His love for the destroyer was gonna stay as it is.

_ Hidden. _


End file.
